Alena, The New Black Canary
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: After Thea rips off the Black Canary mask from Dinah, Team Arrow knows its time to find a new Black Canary. However, it seems like no one wants to take it in fear of dishonoring Laurel... until a certain woman decides to take the mantle, fight for justice, and for her city. Her name is Alena, and she is now the Black Canary.


**So, I was in a conversation with one of my friends, and since we hate how Dinah is currently acting, I tried to think up who could become the new Black Canary.**

 **And after Thea, my mind went immediately to Alena. So that's how this was born. :)**

 **Also, for this: Vincent was alive and killed again, but never was Vigilante... its someone else. ;) (and this 'Justice for Vince' bull crap just pisses me off)**

* * *

Oliver sighed as he patched up his wife from her injuries from the fight with New Team Arrow... they didn't even deserve to be called that. Didn't they want to separate themselves from Team Arrow entirely anyway?

Well, he was personally happy about the fact that they were gone. They were really starting to piss him off. But Rene's snarky comment about getting PTSD in the bunker wouldn't go unnoticed either.

But there was one thing he had gotten back from the fight...

Laurel's mask.

Thea had gotten into a confrontation with Dinah, and had ripped it right off of her face, claiming her not worthy of Laurel's legacy.

"I guess we need to find a new Black Canary," Thea sighed. "I think Dinah and Rene are out of commission for a while, so not like they'll interfere."

"But who?" Oliver asked his sister, looking around. The only other occupants were Felicity, William, Quentin, John, Alena, and Rory Regan, who had recently returned after the rags had begun to work once more.

Thea then whispered quietly, "I think we should let Alena bear the mask."

"What?" Felicity said. "Not that I don't love that idea, cause I do, but she hasn't got much experience in the field."

"We can train her," Thea said. "Plus, we have Rory back."

"Thank God the newbies didn't get to him first," John said, walking over.

"I can hear you," Rory said. "And yes, thank God they didn't. Even though with how dishonorable they are, I wouldn't have joined them anyway."

"I'm just happy you're alive," William said. "All of you."

"Thanks kiddo," Thea said, hugging him.

"I still can't believe the man I once called my uncle just shot my new mom," he whispered, his voice lightly breaking.

"I know, I know, its okay," Thea said, hugging him tighter.

"And I still can't believe Laurel actually wired us the money," Quentin said. "We just received it."

"Thank you Lord," Alena whispered, throwing her hands up. "That saves me a lot of work."

"That also saves Star City a huge financial crisis," Oliver spoke up.

Suddenly, there were footsteps racing down into the bunker, and in stepped Vigilante...

Underneath the mask was Floyd Lawton.

"Sorry I'm late," Floyd said. "Got a bit caught up with personal things."

"Its fine, we've not been doing much," said John. He still wasn't fully used to it being natural for Floyd to walk into the bunker, but he was slowly learning to accept it.

"So, what should we do with Laurel's mask?" Quentin asked. "I vote to keep it locked away and just not let it be worn again."

"No, Laurel asked that we don't let her be the last Black Canary," Oliver said. "And we need a new one."

"I never even want you-know-who's name mentioned in this bunker again," Felicity said sternly. "They've done enough damage as it is."

"There are plenty of honorable women in this city," Rory said. "All we need to do is find them."

"Mom, please don't go," William said, looking at his step-mom with fresh tears welling in his eyes. "I don't wanna be scared of losing you too."

"Never sweetie," Felicity said. "You don't need to worry about any of us."

"Still, Regan's right," Floyd said. "There's women everywhere who are honorable to take on the mantle... one's right here."

"Felicity already said she didn't want to," Alena said.

"I ain't talking about her taking the mantle," Floyd said.

"He was talking about you," Thea said.

Alena looked up, raising an eyebrow. "W-What? Me?!"

"You're strong and honorable," smiled Felicity. "With a proper trainer, we could have a great new Black Canary on the rise."

Alena was speechless about this. "I-I don't know..wh-what to say!"

"All you have to say is whether you accept the offer or not, its that simple," said Floyd.

Alena refused a few times, saying she didn't feel like she was worthy, but in the end, it was dishonoring Laurel's legacy of not wanting to be the last Black Canary that caused her to say: "I'll do it."

And from that moment on, her life was about to change.

Forever.

* * *

Rory was now downstairs with Alena, both clothed in t-shirts and sweatpants to begin training. Alena had also ditched her glasses and had her hair in a high bun.

"Okay, now keep in mind, if you wanna go easy," Rory began, "don't feel afraid to."

"I think we should for the first few, unless you had something different in mind," Alena said. "I've never really done this before."

"That's perfectly fine with me," Rory said. "I may need to as well... I don't really fight well without the rags."

Alena giggled. "Lets do this, Rory."

With that, the two charged at each other, ready for training.

Needless to say, Alena lay flat on her butt within a minute.

"You put up a dang good fight," Rory said, holding out his hand for her to get up. She accepted it, and got back up.

"Just trust your teacher, and don't lose your way," Rory said.

"Like Curtis, Rene, and Dinah?" asked Alena.

"That's right," Rory smiled at her. "Wait... did we just sorta quote 'Doctor Strange'?"

"I love that movie," said Alena. "So there's no shame."

Rory smiled. He and Alena hadn't known each other long, but he could already tell there was a bond between them.

* * *

Now, Alena was with Floyd, learning how to properly use a firearm in case long range combat was needed.

"You just wanna squeeze, don't pull," Floyd said. He was decked out in all of the Vigilante armor, minus the helmet. "If you pull, what happens?"

"You put force on it, and that makes your arm go flying back," Alena stated.

"Good," Floyd said. Then, he pointed to the target. "Now hit that target there."

Alena nodded, aimed, and squeezed the trigger.

She was sent back a bit, but she hit the target at least... it was about as far away from the bull's eye as it could get though.

"We're gonna need to practice... a lot," Floyd muttered.

"Sorry," Alena sheepishly frowned.

"Hey, don't feel bad kiddo," Floyd said. "You're going to make a fantastic Black Canary. I can promise you that."

Alena smiled.

She could tell Floyd wasn't going to let her down.

* * *

Now, Alena was designing her future suit. She wanted it to be different to Laurel's, as to not be a total copycat, but also different from Dinah's, to not dishonor Laurel by modeling it after a woman that was dishonoring the legacy.

"Hey." a soft voice said.

Alena turned around, and there was Thea with some Big Belly Burger.

"Hope you're hungry," she smiled. "I got your favorite, or what Felicity told me it was."

"Thank you," smiled Alena, looking down in the bag and taking a smell of the heavenly scent. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff..."

Thea let out a dry chuckle.

"Was it something I said?" Alena asked.

"N-no," Thea said. "Its uh... its nothing."

Thea had tears brimming in her eyes. Alena knew she had said something.

"Laurel used to always say that, whenever we would have lunch together," Thea said, smiling with so much sadness, Alena didn't know it was possible. "And then, we'd even get into these food fights; sometime Felicity would even join in. Ollie did once, and it was the best day in a long while..."

There were now streams of tears down Thea's face. "I-I just miss her so much..."

Alena raced to hug Thea as she sobbed into her shoulder. Knowing this made her want to resist becoming the Black Canary even more, and it also spurred her to accept the mantle even more.

But she wasn't wanting to think about that right now.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed. Alena looked up, and there was Oliver.

"Thea?" he asked.

 _Its Laurel,_ Alena mouthed. Oliver nodded, and put a hand on his sister's shaky shoulder.

"Oh Ollie," she whispered, looking at him.

"I gotcha," he said, hugging her. He then put his other hand on Alena's shoulder. "Thank you. For not dishonoring her."

"Never," Alena said.

And she knew that this was a promise she would forever keep.

* * *

It had been about two or three weeks since Alena had begun her training.

And she felt her stomach twist when she read the message Ricardo Diaz had sent them...

Curtis, Dinah, and Rene were now on his payroll.

Oliver and John had hit something. Those two things probably didn't exist anymore. Felicity screamed some very choice words. Thea just buried her head into her hands, and Quentin sighed. Rory felt like throwing up, and Floyd shot one of the training bags.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" John screamed.

"We train them, and this is how they repay us?" Quentin asked, exasperated. "I may as well get the SWAT team to all of their houses immediately."

"The Anti-Vigilante Referendum is still in effect, right?" asked Thea, looking up.

"Yeah, but that's something we don't need to get into," Floyd said. "That can just as easily go back to you all."

"Floyd's right," Oliver admitted.

"We should get in contact with ARGUS," Felicity suggested.

"Would it be wise to bring Lyla into this though?" asked Rory. "I mean, we've seen what this has done to us."

"You're right," Felicity said. "Sorry."

"Don't be, we're basically spit-balling at this point," Rory assured her.

Suddenly, an alert came up. "Bank robbery in progress, 420 Grouton Lane."

"Suit up," Oliver said. "You too Alena."

"What? What weapon do I use?" she asked.

Rory tossed her a bo staff. "You did the best with this."

Floyd then handed her one of his Glocks. "Take this just in case too."

Felicity then handed her the box that contained a new canary cry and Laurel's mask. "Use them well."

Alena nodded.

And boy, she was nervous as hell...

* * *

The bank robbers were Curtis, Rene, and Dinah.

How fricking poetic.

When Oliver, John, Rory, and Floyd had stepped up to confront them, they looked cocky and confident.

"How's it been Hoss?" asked Rene.

"Shut your mouth," Floyd said, holding his gun to Rene. "You shot the boss's wife, think you can get away with it that easily?"

"And you let Vincent die," hissed Dinah.

"IF YOU HAD COME WITH US, HE MAY STILL BE ALIVE!" John roared.

"Rory, why?" Curtis asked.

"Because I actually have a code of morals, and you put yours through the paper shredder," Rory growled.

"That's enough banter," Oliver said. "You can't stand against all five of us."

"Really Hoss? How bad did Felicity getting shot mess you up?" Rene said, his smart alack showing through.

"BLACK CANARY!" shouted Oliver.

Then, Alena came running through the doors. Her hair was in a high bun, like how she had trained with. She had on the mask, and a long sleeve black t-shirt and coat to go with it. She also had jeans and black boots to finish the look.

"Really? Her?" Dinah asked.

"Much better than you," Floyd said. "At least, the current you."

"And I may not have much training, but I can still beat your ass," Alena hissed.

"That's enough banter," Dinah said. "Time to finish this."

"Finally," Floyd smirked.

So, Floyd and John took on Curtis, Oliver took Rene, and Rory took on Dinah with Alena.

Curtis was practically immobilized within seconds, John and Floyd had kicked his ass so bad. Oliver wanted Rene all to himself to get back at him for shooting his wife.

But Alena and Rory were actually having a bit of a challenge with Dinah. While the woman had a terrible way of seeing things, her fighting skills were enough to hold back the rags for a bit.

And then, Alena reluctantly gave in...

She used her brand new canary cry.

Dinah was knocked back instantly, falling down a stairwell.

"YOU BITCH!" Dinah yelled.

"That's not very nice," Rory said.

Suddenly, Felicity screamed into her earpiece. " _RENE JUST SHOT OLIVER!_ "

"Oh no," Alena whispered, Rory nodding to race off while he dealt with Dinah.

What she saw was horrific.

Rene had Oliver pinned down with his boot on his throat, and a gun to his head.

"End of the line, Hoss," he growled.

Alena knew she had to act fast... VERY fast.

"NO!" she screamed, before knocking Rene off of Oliver.

She then grabbed him up by the throat, kicking his leg and making sure it was broke. She then screamed once more, knocking the gun out of his arms, before twisting it out of place, causing him to yell once more. She then gave a good, lasting canary cry to knock him into the wall and ensure something else was broke.

She then stomped over to where Curtis lay, barely still conscious. "You would dare hack Diggle's implant?"

"Alena, I beg you, please don't," Curtis whispered.

Alena felt no remorse as she knocked his lights out, and Curtis' unconscious body fell back down.

"OLIVER!" John yelled, running over to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Oliver said. "He missed..."

"Thank God," Rory muttered, racing back over with Floyd.

"Lets go home," Alena said. "We'll let these nimrods get sorted out with the police.

Everyone could wholeheartedly agree with that.

* * *

Felicity, Thea, and William all hugged Oliver so tightly once he got back, he almost couldn't breathe.

"Dad, I was so scared," William muttered.

"Its okay kiddo, I'm fine," Oliver said, not separating from the hug.

"You better be," Thea said.

"Hey guys," Floyd said, walking in with his tablet, "Just got word from Quentin. Under the anti-Vigilante Referendum, these punks got their asses landed in jail."

"Good," Felicity said. "They got what they deserve."

"We wouldn't have won without Alena helping us," Rory said, patting the new Black Canary on the shoulder.

"Rory's right," John said. "Oliver, you may have been killed without Alena there for us."

"I know," Oliver said, smiling at Alena. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Its no trouble," Alena said, smiling with tears of thankfulness brewing in her eyes. "I-"

She was cut off by William running over to her, and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Ms. Alena, for saving my dad," he said.

"Please," Alena said, hugging him back, "its just Alena."

William smiled. "Thank you again Aunt Alena."

Alena ruffled the pre-teen's hair happily.

"So what do we do next?" Floyd asked.

"I saw we make a move on Diaz," Thea said. "And I want to suit up again soon."

"Why?" Oliver asked. "I thought you retired."

"Well, a certain woman has given me inspiration to come back," she said, smiling at Alena.

Alena blushed heavily.

She knew she still had a lot of training to go through before she could be a full-time vigilante like Rory, Floyd, or even Oliver and John.

But she knew one thing for sure: this legacy would be honored.

And it was time for Alena, the new Black Canary, to make her name known around Star City.

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this. :D**


End file.
